narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creation of Destruction
|image=Sigma Intial Trans1.jpg; Sigma Surrounded by the orbs |kanji=毀棄創造 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kiki Sōzō |literal english=Creating Destruction from Nothing |english tv= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan~Onmyōdō Art, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin–Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Creation of Destruction is a powerful variation of Sigma’s signature technique. The technique causes pure destruction, of Sigma’s liking, allowing him to destroy nearly anything he desires, including another human. Naidō has stated, this technique - is the manmade version of the Shinju’s Tenpenchii. Overview The creation of this technique is simple – Isei Tetsuya. Sigma strived day in and day out, attempting to figure out precisely how, Isei was able to deliver such pure power, without the enhancement of another technique. Sigma himself, for his age ‒ packed a punch. Though, when compared to Isei, he’d been outwitted. So to applaud his heavenly prow, Sigma decided to create a technique that used his destructive force. Sigma has confirmed, that his staff is the source of the technique, until he is able to find another source. Usage Using this technique is simple, but the ability is pure gold. Sigma can use this technique with or without his Rinnegan active ‒ thought with it active; he is granted the ability to create more orbs. First, Sigma will begin to create his unique staff in his right hand. Around Sigma, will appear seven black orbs of yin near his head. However, around his staff, five orbs should appear three of yin, and in between two of yang. Next, Sigma will begin to thrash at his opponents continuously; causing the initial destruction. The reasoning behind nearly not being able to evade this technique is simple. The orbs that appear around Sigma can be thrown at his foe; by using his staff to give a direction. Any collision the seven orbs make will be destroyed, internal and external. On his staff, are two extra orbs of yin, which allow his extra chances. This technique is taxing, especially, if his opponents are swift, which is where the yang orbs come in. They can extensively heal him, though he can only do this three times, via only two can be created. If an opponent somehow, evades all nine orbs, Sigma’s staff begins to come into play. His staff also has the ability to destroy anything it makes contact with. While sounding great, the staff must make contact, and is most of the time close range. The opponent can extensively evade Sigma, until he either, grows bored, or is fatigued. Countering Most think, this technique is nearly impossible to counter, but that is far from true. As stated, Sigma needs his staff to control the orbs; simply separating him from his staff would prove helpful. Sigma’s staff is connected to him unfortunately; is an opponent knocks the staff out of his hand; he can extensively make it come back to his hand. When training with Zetsu on this technique, Zetsu managed to separate Sigma from the staff, he was able to have it come back to his hand. The next time Zetsu did it, he used wood to hold it down ‒ Sigma was unable to call his staff back. Meaning techniques with a firm substance can hold the staff down. Also with Itsuki, a user of both metal and steel release, was able to hold the staff down with his steel. Zetsu was also able to find another countering technique, if you use a of some sort, you’ll be able to work together. Have the clone knock the staff away from Sigma. Once done have the clone hold the staff down by any means, then pursue to fight off Sigma. Drawbacks Such a technique comes with a cost. Stated above, the technique, is costly, and can leave Sigma nearly exhausted. This being just the first drawback, another is his vision. From evaluations, Sigma is completely blind when using this technique. Once Itsuki managed to get Naido away from Sigma, he was shown not being able to precisely locate Itsuki ‒ via Naido and Sigma are visually linked. Sigma has been able to almost cover that part up, by not only relying on Naido, but also on his nocturnal prowess.